familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Botetourt County, Virginia
Botetourt County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Virginia. As of 2009, the population was 33,299.http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011 Its county seat is Fincastle. Botetourt County is part of the Roanoke Metropolitan Statistical Area and located in the Roanoke Region of Virginia.Roanoke Region of Virginia History Botetourt County was established in 1770 from Augusta County. The county is named for Norborne Berkeley, Baron de Botetourt, more commonly known as Lord Botetourt (1718–1770), who was a popular governor of the Virginia Colony from 1768 to 1770, when he died suddenly while in office. In the 1770s and 1780s, when Virginia claimed most of the Northwest Territory which would later form all or part of six states, the land was divided between Botetourt and Augusta Counties. Botetourt County is a part of the Roanoke Metropolitan Statistical Area, and the southern parts of the county have become increasingly suburban in recent decades. Much of the area's former farmland and orchards have been developed into residential subdivisions and businesses. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.60%) is water. The Blue Ridge Mountains run along the eastern part of the county. The Appalachian Mountains run along the western part of the county. The two mountain ranges come close together, separated by the town of Buchanan and the James River. The James River originates in Botetourt County, near the village of Iron Gate, just south of the Alleghany County border by the merger of the pristine Cowpasture River and the Jackson River. The James River runs south until Eagle Rock, where it turns east and meanders through the county, passing Springwood and James River High School until entering Buchanan. In Buchanan, the river turns northward and flows into Rockbridge County towards Glasgow. Adjacent counties *Roanoke County, Virginia - southwest *Craig County, Virginia - west *Alleghany County, Virginia - northwest *Rockbridge County, Virginia - northeast *Bedford County, Virginia - southeast National protected areas * Blue Ridge Parkway (part) * George Washington National Forest (part) * Jefferson National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 30,496 people, 11,700 households, and 9,114 families residing in the county. The population density was 56 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 12,571 housing units at an average density of 23 per square mile (9/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.91% White, 3.52% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.47% Asian, 0.19% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 0.59% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 11,700 households out of which 32.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.80% were married couples living together, 7.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.10% were non-families. 19.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.40% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 28.80% from 45 to 64, and 13.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 99.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $48,731, and the median income for a family was $55,125. Males had a median income of $37,182 versus $25,537 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,218. About 3.60% of families and 5.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.40% of those under age 18 and 6.50% of those age 65 or over. Education There are two high schools in Botetourt County. Lord Botetourt High School opened in suburban Daleville in the fall of 1959. James River High School in Buchanan also opened in 1959. Politics Botetourt County is typically a sure win by Republicans. The Republican Candidate for President has won the support of Botetourt County 11 out of the last 13 races. The county also voted Republican for Governor in 2005. Emergency services Botetourt County Emergency Services uses a combination of career staff and volunteers to provide fire and EMS protection to the county. Towns and unincorporated communities *Blue Ridge *Buchanan *Cloverdale *Daleville *Eagle Rock *Fincastle *Hollins *Oriskany *Springwood *Troutville Notable residents *George A. Anderson, (1853–1896), United States Congressman from Illinois *Samuel Barton, (1749–1810), Explorer, pioneer, early settler of Nashville, TN and Patriot. *Edward Rumsey, (1796–1868), United States Representative from Kentucky. *Angela Tincher, Virginia Tech Hokies softball pitcher from 2005–2008 *Dr. Henry Walker, (1749) Explorer, pioneer, established path of a road from Buchannan, Roanoke, to KY and TN through Cumberland gap, explored New River area to Ohio. Went on foot entire distance. Crossed Walker Mountains into (now) West VA. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Botetourt County, Virginia References External links *Botetourt County Official Website *Botetourt County Office of Tourism Website Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Botetourt County, Virginia Category:Established in 1770 Category:Counties on the James River (Virginia) Category:Roanoke metropolitan area